


Gifts

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Exchange, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their tenth christmas Dennis and Dee Reynolds decided they would make gifts for each other. Even at that age both agree that home made gifts were lame, however they also agree that since Frank wasn't going to give them anything that a homemade gift was better than nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

In their tenth christmas Dennis and Dee Reynolds decided they would make gifts for each other. Even at that age both agree that home made gifts were lame, however they also agree that since Frank wasn't going to give them anything that a homemade gift was better than nothing. 

Dee was already awake waiting for him when Dennis got downstairs and they exchange gifts. Dee gave a quick look on her gift but soon her atention was on Dennis, and the expression on her brother's face was very different from what she was expecting. 

“Why are making that face ? You didn't like it ?” she asked. 

“Did you expect me to like it ?” 

“I spend the whole afternoon making the cookies with Rosa, so yeah I thought you would like it” 

“If I wanted cookies Dee I would simply ask Rosa to make cookies, something I can have any time I want is not a good gift” 

“Yours is not better” 

“Yes it is”

“It's a drawing of yourself Dennis, why would I want that ?” 

“Because it's beautiful and I spend a lot of time making the shadowing...you know what Dee ? I think you are jealous because I have talent for art and you don't have talent for anything. Because my gift is a masterpiece and yours is basically garbage. And just for you know things in heart shape are for valentine's day, not christmas” 

“I'm gonna throw your masterpiece in the garbage” 

“And I'm going to give your cookies to the dog” 

“You can't give things with chocolate to dogs idiot, they die if they eat or something” 

“I don't care if he dies” Dennis said, run apstairs and slammed the door of his bedroom. 

Less than a minute later he heard the sound of the door from Dee's bedroom being slammed too. 

In his room Dennis ate all the cookies surprised to realise they had a better taste than usual. In her room Dee carefully folded the drawing and kept between the pages of her diary.


End file.
